


Herondale Charm

by detectivesquishy



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivesquishy/pseuds/detectivesquishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""Great, another Herondale." I muttered as I waited for Cecily in the training room. I then had a brilliant idea. I decided that I could use Will's sister for revenge. An eye for an eye, a sister for a sister, Herondale."<br/>Will Gabriel go through with this mysterious plan of his, or fall for the Herondale Charm? </p>
<p>*I originally published the first four Chapters on Fanfiction.net before the release of Clockwork Princess*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Clockwork Prince. In this Gabriel leaves his father and joins his brother at the institute.
> 
> I originally wrote this chapter a year and a half ago

Cecily's POV:   
I've been At the London institute for a week now. Everyone seems nice- except for Will - and is quite surprised of my existence. I guess it is because my stubborn brother told them I was dead. I entered the room to find three people sitting at the table, Charlotte, Gideon and another person who I did not recognize.   
Charlotte looked up "Oh. Cecily, I am glad you're here. This is Gideon's brother, Gabriel. He'll be in charge of your Shadowhunter training." At that moment Will walked in with Jem and Tessa.   
"THAT FILTH WILL NOT BE TRAINING MY SISTER! I FORBID IT!" Will shouted, apparently hearing what Charlotte said.   
"I AM NOT TRAINING ANYTHING RELATED TO THAT THING!" Gabriel shouted while gesturing at Will.   
"WHAT IS THAT," he pointed to Gabriel "DOING HERE ANYWAY?!"  
Charlotte, looking extremely angry and frustrated, stood up "IT'S ALREADY DECIDED! NOW, BOTH OF YOU, STOP FIGHTING!"   
Will and Gabriel both sat down and mumbled under their breath. "Pardon my Brother." Gideon and I said in unison.   
Gabriel sighed and looked at me, clearly annoyed "We might as well start training." He said exasperated. He then got up and exited the room continuing to mumble.  
Gabriel's POV:   
"Great, another Herondale." I muttered as I waited for Cecily in the training room. I then had a brilliant idea. I decided that I could use Will's sister for revenge "An eye for an eye, a sister for a sister, Herondale." I thought, coming up with the rest of my plan.   
A mischievous grin crept across my face as Cecily walked into the training room. "Ready?" I asked, ready to put my plan into action. She nodded. "I must warn you, I don't stand for tears"   
She grinned "Neither do I." she said with a taunting tone in her voice. I could already feel my plan coming into action.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel's POV:  
I had decided that I would soon start my plan to get revenge on Herondale. I have already been training Cecily for a few weeks, so it should be easy.  
As I walked into the training room, I noticed that Cecily had already arrived and was practicing throwing knives at targets. She threw the knife and it hit the centre of the target.  
"Nice throw," I said. She turned around looking surprised. I guess she hadn't heard me come in. "But your stance is off." I walked over and adjusted her stance then grabbed the knife from the wall and handed it to her. "Alright now throw."  
She nodded then raised her arm and flung the knife at the wall. Once again, the knife hit the centre of the target.  
"Good. Now let's start training."  
Cecily's POV:  
I had just finished putting on my shadowhunter gear and started heading to the training room. I decided that I liked the institute, especially since Will hated me being here. I just wish that I could convince him to write a letter to our parents. Why must he be so stubborn? I thought.  
When I arrived at the training room, Gabriel wasn't there. I picked up a knife and threw it at the wall. It hit the centre of the target. I went and got the knife out of the wall then threw it again. It hit the centre of the target once more. I continued to do this until I heard someone's voice from the entrance. It was Gabriel. "Nice throw," he said casually. He walked toward me and I found myself staring into his emerald eyes, oblivious to what he was saying.  
He handed me a knife and I snapped back to reality. Since I hadn't heard what he said, I just nodded and threw the knife. I watched as the knife flew toward the wall and hit the dead centre of the target once again.  
"Good. Now let's start training." He said.  
I filled with relief; I had done what he asked. But why was I so lost in his eyes? I decided not to worry about it and went on with training.  
At the end of training, Gabriel started walking in my direction. I thought that he was going to get the sword that he had put down earlier. The sword was lying a few centimetres away from me, but he seemed to have forgotten he had put it there. I was about to remind him about the sword, but I didn't have time to because he had already tripped over it. Gabriel tripped over the sword and fell on top of me.  
"Gabriel!" I exclaimed. We were both trying to get up when Will walked through the doors.


	3. Their stubbornness is apart of the charm

Will's POV  
I had decided to go see Cecily while she was training with that scum Gabriel. I walked through the doors of the training room and happened upon one of the worst sights one could see: your worst enemy and your little sister all alone and on the ground.  
I was shocked and stood there for just a moment. I was furious and was ready to kill Gabriel. What would Cecily be doing with him?! I thought with disgust. I then grabbed a sword and ran over to Gabriel, pinning him down while hold the sword to his throat. "You bastard!" I half-yelled half-growled.  
"Will!" Cecily yelled "He-"  
"Go to your room, Cecily! I deal with you after I deal with him!"  
"Will, just listen to me!"  
"I don't need to listen! I've seen enough, already! Now do as I asked!"  
"Stop being so stubborn and listen!" This time it wasn't Cecily who said it, it was Gabriel. He was still struggling to get the sword away for his throat. "Let her explain what happened!"  
"I don't think I want to hear." I growled and moved the sword closer to Gabriel's neck.  
"WILL! GABRIEL JUST TRIPPED OVER A SWORD," Cecily yelled. She then gestured to the sword held up to Gabriel's neck. "WHICH YOU HAPPEN TO BE HOLDING TO HIS THROAT!"  
I looked over at Cecily, still not believing her story. How do you even trip over a sword?! "And I just happened to walk in at this moment?!"  
"YES!" Gabriel and Cecily yelled in unison.  
"YOU'RE JUST TOO STUBBORN TO EVER LISTEN TO ANYTHING I SAY!" Cecily shouted and stormed out of the training room.  
I removed the sword from Gabriel's throat and threw it aside. "That better be all that happened, Lightwood." I said, still angry. Then I left to go find Cecily.  
Gabriel's POV  
One moment I was walking over to Cecily and the next I was pinned to the ground with Herondale holding a sword to my neck.  
Will, being stubborn and never listening to anyone, wouldn't give Cecily a chance to explain that I tripped.  
I tripped... Over a sword! What kind of Shadowhunter trips over a sword?! I was no longer paying attention to the argument between the two Herondales. Stubborness must run in the family... Now I was just annoyed with them.  
"Stop being so stubborn and listen!" I yelled at Will, but he was still wasn't listening.  
After Cecily finally got explain the story, Will still was being stubborn and chose not to believe the story.  
Finally, Will removed the sword and got up "That better be all that happened, Lightwood." he said. It was clear he was still angry.  
I stood there until he left after Cecily. "Herondales.." I sighed and shook my head.


	4. Suspicions and Lies

Cecily's POV:  
I ran out of the training room and headed for my room in the Institute, trying to get away from both Will and Gabriel. I just wished that Will would listen to me for once instead of being so stubborn and selfish.  
Once I arrived in my room, I started thinking more about what had happened. How do you even trip over a sword?... I thought curiously and a tad bit suspiciously. And what kind of Shadowhunter would trip that easily and with such accurate timing? I began to become suspicious of Gabriel. Perhaps he did that to irritate Will… I decided that it would explain why the situation was so peculiar in timing, as well as in general. But there was still one thing that didn't make sense: Why would Gabriel have done such a thing?  
A knock at the door disrupted my thoughts "Cecily!" The voice called form the other side of the door. I recognized the voice to be Will's.  
I got up and opened the door "Yes, William?" I said to Will. I called him William instead of Will since I was angry with him.  
"I just felt that I should inform you that I intend to tell Charlotte that I shall be continuing your Shadowhunter training instead of that scum, Gabriel." He said Gabriel's name as if it were poison.  
I crossed my arms. "You shall do no such thing."  
"And why not?" He said through his teeth. It was clear that he was growing angry.  
"Because my training is going fine and there is no need for such a thing." That was part of the reason. The real reason was that I didn't want Will to train me and I especially didn't want for him to treat me as a child, like he was doing now.  
"Oh, Really? Because from what I saw today it didn't look like it was going all that well." His voice was rising and he was growing impatient.  
"Will! He just tripped!" My voice was rising as well, we were both angry now.  
"Well isn't that convenient?!" He was yelling now.  
"Nothing happened, Will! Won't you just listen to me?! But no, of course you won't!" At this point we were both yelling and I'm sure that everyone in the Institute could hear us.  
"No, I won't because wasn't it just too convenient that Gabriel just happened to "trip" over a sword right before I walked in the room?!" He sounded convinced that he was right and that it wasn't the entire story. "Well?"  
"No, I believe that you just walked in at the wrong moment and choose not to believe me." It was a lie, but I tried to sound confident. I did actually agree with him; it was strange. But I would never admit to him that I was thinking that same thing.  
We stood in silence until Will said "Just think about it." I could tell that he was still angry, even though he was trying to hide it. He then walked down the hall, away from my room.  
There was still one thing that was on my mind after he left: Had Gabriel really tripped on purpose?  
Gabriel's POV:  
I only stayed in the training room for a brief moment after Will went after Cecily. As I walked back to my room, I heard Will shouting. I smirked. It seemed that my plan had gone well. Tripping over the sword was partially an accident, but it still worked to get Will angry. My initial plan was to do something to Cecily that would do to Will what he did to me after what he did to my sister.  
After I heard Will coming toward the training room, I decided I would commence my plan. It was merely a stroke of luck that I tripped over the sword I had placed on the floor earlier.  
I continued to walk to my room, but something caught my attention that made me stop in my tracks. It was Will. I heard him say "Wasn't it just too convenient that Gabriel just happened to "trip" over a sword right before I walked in the room?!" I froze. He was suspicious of me.  
I told myself that I would have to be more careful in the next parts of my plan.


	5. sword fights and not-sword fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a newly written chapter, it's not an old one from my original four chapters on fanfiction.net

Gabriel's POV: I have finally figured out exactly what I shall do to exact my revenge on that Herondale scum. I will crush his sister's heart the way that he crushed my sisters. After all, Will is not the only one with charm, I shall win over his sister, that alone will enrage him; however, shattering her heart once it's in my grip, will be the perfect payback. As for Cecily, it will be easy to string her along, with her training and all. As well, she does seem upset with her brother at the moment, so I'm sire she'll be influenced easier, especially when it's her brother's enemy that will be doing the influencing. I'm sure that she'd even be willing to do it if u asked her, but where's the fun in that? Of course, I will have to wait until Will's suspicion of me fades to put this in action. So I will proceed with her regular training for awhile, but I suppose it wouldn't be so terrible if I was going to make subtle gestures... When I arrived at the training room, I found Cecily aggressively throwing knives at the targets. I decided to wait awhile until I interrupted, I would be the next if I intervened at this point. I believe that the source of her anger would be her brother. She was absolutely furious last night after her confrontation with her brother. A thought just cross my mind- would she be this angry after I break her heart. I dismissed this thought quickly. After all, what harm will it do me to have another Herondale hate me, and she is just a young girl, she can't do any harm to me!  
[WHACK] I was startled out my thoughts by a dagger flying by my head and hitting the wall behind me. "Then again, I may want to think this through..." I mumbled  
Cecily's POV: I didn't notice Gabriel was watching me until I happened to glance over my shoulder while I was aiming my dagger. He seemed to be staring at me, lost in thought. I figured I get his attention with a little target pratice. Of course, I didn't actually aim for his face, more like, right beside his ear. He snapped back to reality once the dagger hit the wall behind him, causing a loud thud to echo through the room. "Are we going to start training or were you just planning on admiringly all day?" I teased, as I twirled a dagger between my fingers, smirking. Gabriel's face had a hint of red to it as he stammered, trying to explain himself. "It's alright," I said, smirking, "People are usually rendered speechless after looking at me."  
Gabriel collected himself, took in a deep breath and said, "Alright, let's start training."  
There was a long silence between us. It wad broken when Gabriel said, "It's obvious that you can use daggers- you have pretty good aim as well, unless of course you were indeed aiming for my head." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Cecily," he said, which took me aback, since he rarely uses my name, "have you ever used a sword?"  
"I don't believe I have." I replied "Well then you're going to learn." he said with something to voice; I couldn't tell whether it was joy or possibly triumph? Whatever it was, it was odd. He started off by teaching me how to hold the sword. He seemed to be awfully close while doing this, and he to change my stance or grip for me instead of simiply showing my how to do it. My min wandered on that thought for a moment, but I dismissed it. He was just fixing my technique, and I was just thinking too much of it. The training session ended quickly. Before I left to go back to my room, I took a long look at Gabriel. Something was off about him today, but I couldn't place what it was. As I walked down the hallway to my room, I was so deep in thought that I walked straight into Will. He had a cut on his face, which I assume was from a demon he battled. "Sorry, Will!" I exclaimed. I paused. "What happened to your face?" "Demon." He stated. "How did your training go today?"  
"Fine." I stated. "Will, do you think I could come on some of your hunts? Like a real shadowhunter."  
"No." He said firmly. "You just started your training. You're too young, Cecily!" "But, Will, I'm not a child. I more capable than you think I am!" "I said no, Cecily, and that's final!" he clenched his teeth, and started walking away from me. "Will! You don't need to protect me! I'm not going to end up like Ella!" I regreted the words as soon as they came out my mouth. Will froze. "Dont you ever say that again! I'm already responsible for one of my sister's deaths and I don't want be responsible for another one!"  
I ran up to him and clenched his arm. "Will, Ella's death was an accident, it wasn't your fault..." I said softly. He ripped his arm out of my hands and walked away. I knew runnin after him would be no use, so I ran back to my room, closed the door, and fell to my knees.


	6. Blundering idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: death and suicide mentions

Gabriel's POV:  
Cecily had just left the training room, but I decided to linger a little while after she left. It was awfully quiet without the sound of knives violent hitting the centre of targets, or swords slashing through the air. It was an easy place to get lost in thought, especially when it was quiet like this. Aside from the blunt instruments that decorated the room, you could even say it was a rather peaceful place without anybody else there.  
I glanced over at the targets that hung along the wall and started thinking about Cecily until she was focus of my thoughts. She is a fierce warrior, she seems is an awful lot like her brother, stubborn with an attitude. She'll probably be as mad as Will- if not more- when her heart is broken.  
 "By me..." I breathed. "When her heart is broken by me..."   
And as I saw earlier, she doesn't seem to deal with those kinds of things with crying. it seems more like she would use me as her next target, and I could only count on her missing on purpose...   
Do i really want to hurt her this way?  
I dismissed that foolish thought quickly; if Will had no problem with humiliating my sister and breaking her heart, I should have no problem with doing the same to his.  
I finally decided to leave the training room, to find the Herondales yelling at each other in the gray corridor.  
 I was planning to ignore it them, and continue walking until Cecily caught my attention with what she had said.  
 "Will! You don't need to protect me! I'm not going to end up like Ella!" Her words were shouted with annoyance and slight concern, an followed by a devastatingly thick silence that hung in the air.   
This made me listen to the rest of the conversation partially because I was curious about who Ella is, but mostly because I could see the regret on Cecily's face as soon as she said it. She only said it out of anger, but didn't mean the words she said. I also saw the affect it had on Will, he seemed shocked and angered by what Cecily had said; he froze as soon as Ella's name was mentioned, and shouted something at Cecily, that I couldn't quite make out because I was too distracted by Cecily. She seemed broken after hurting Will like that. Whoever Ella is, she must be really important, since I've only ever seen him this angry when someone says something about Jem's illness. He looked as if the words had been said by anyone else, they would be killed on the spot.  
Cecily ran after Will, who was now walking in the same direction he came, away from Cecily, in a fit of anger. She was trying to comfort him, but was shoved away by Will viciously.  She ran away from Will- to her room, I suppose. Will had already disappeared down the corridor, off to who knows where.  
I decided to go after Cecily. She turned into a room that I assumed was hers. I knocked on the door.  
"Will?" Asked a timid voice as she opened the door. "No, it's me. Gabriel." I said.  
"Oh..." She said, sounding disappointed, but I could tell she knew it wasn't going to be Will at the door. "Is there something you want, Gabriel?"  
"No, but I saw the fight you had with Will," I said "you didn't look alright afterwards-" I paused. "so I came to see you." I said with a slight shake in my voice.   
It was obvious that she wasn't alright, I could see the red around her eyes, she had been crying; however, she tried not to show it. "I'm fine." She said, trying to compose herself.  
"No, you're not,"I said "who's Ella?" I asked bluntly  
"No one." She said as she closed the door in my face.  
I stopped the door with my foot. "Herondales aren't broken easily," I said "so if the mention of a name was enough to do this to you and Will, she's someone. Who is she, Cecily?"  
There was a pause from her. "She was Will and I's elder sister," she hesitated "she died. Five years ago... From a demon..." Her voice seemed to trail and fade away after each sentence.  
 She was now telling me about how Will released the demon on accident and how Ella tried to save him, but was poisoned and died.  
 We were sitting on the edge of the bed in the room, and as she told me this I couldn't help but stare into her blue eyes.  
"She is beautiful..." I thought. "No! she's the Herondale scum's sister!" I tried to focus on what she was saying instead of her.  
I only got rid of that thought once she finished explaining about her sister. "I'm sorry." I said, trying to avoid her blue eyes.  
"Don't be," she said "you didn't do anything, nor could you have done anything." She seemed sad, but calm, as if she was speaking while lost in thought, which she probably was. She was probably thinking about her sister, after all, this was probably the first time she's ever spoken about how her sister actually died.  
There was another pause. "I know how you feel," I said, "I lost my mother. She-" I paused, "she killed herself."  
She seemed a bit taken back by that. I think that's not what she expected to hear from me. "I'm sorry." She said.  
"Don't be, like you said, you didn't do anything." With that, I tried to forget about my mother, since her death isn't something I like to think about. For once, I actually tried to think of Cecily. Her deep blue eyes and her hair as black as the night.   
I don't know whether her next actions were out of grief, or genuinely her feelings, or possibly because she didn't know what to do next. But she looked up into my green eyes, and kissed me. She wove her fingers though my hair, as I sat there shocked, like an idiot.  
When she pulled back, I felt my face get hot. She smirked, either at what she'd just done, or the painfully obvious affect it had on me.   
I still sat there, shocked, but trying to stumble out some words, which just came out in a stutter.  
She stood up, still smirking, and quickly kissed my cheek before exiting the room without another word.   
I got up, still slightly shocked, and exiting the room thinking about what had just happened. The Herondale scum's sister had just kissed me. Of course, I'd have done it eventually, if I wanted to break her heart, but she had kissed me, and then left me a blundering idiot afterwards.   
How was SHE able to leave me speechless? Sure I was surprised, but I should have been able to at least say something to her...

As I finally stumbled out of the room, I ran into the scum himself, the 'great' William Herondale.  
At the sight of me walking out of the room, he pinned my throat against the wall.   
"Why the bloody hell were you doing in my sister's room?" he snarled.  
I didn't know why to say, do I smirk and tell him what actually happened or do I make up an excuse?   
"I," I said as I remove his arm from my neck, "was seeing if she was alright, after being thrown away by her brother."  
I turned my back and walked down the hall, smirking triumphantly.


End file.
